Los Recuerdos de un Principe
by SofinayKinomoto
Summary: Un principe desolado, una vida sin su luz. Solo ella le dejo los mas hermosos recuerdos de su vida.


Atención: los personajes no me pertenecen si no perteneces a Naoko Takeuchi, bueno solo espero que lo disfruten.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Un reino estaba cubierto por la lluvia, sus calles se encontraban desoladas como su rey. Un triste rey miraba desde su balcón con profunda tristeza el cielo gris. Aquel hombre inmortal no podría estar más abatido de melancolía y soledad pero sobre todo de dolor.

Mientras que fuera de su habitación, su hija custodiaba la entrada en espera de el. La princesa lucia apagada, sus ojo rubí brillaban por cada lagrima derramada y sus labios parecían candados que prohíban exhalar cualquier signo de dolor.

-Pequeña Dama- la llamo a lo lejos una de sus consejeros reales, sin embargo la joven princesa no respondió- Pequeña Dama, será mejor que vaya a descansar antes de que empiece la ceremonia. Se que esta preocupada por su padre, nosotros también lo estamos, sin embargo tenemos un deber que cumplir y usted en estos momentos es la única que tiene la capacidad para tomar cualquier decisión.

-Lo se Luna, sin embargo ver a mi padre de esa manera desde que…-un profundo nudo en la garganta la hizo detenerse.

-Esperemos que salga pronto-continuo hablando su consejera- Lady Marts dice que el pequeño príncipe se esta poniendo un poco ansioso al no saber de su padre.

-Lo bueno es que la inocencia de mi hermano le rebata una que otra sonrisa a mi padre.

-Deberíamos de aprender de el, seguramente a ella así lo hubiera querido.

-Tiene razón, sabes deberíamos de empezar hoy, supongo que eso es lo que mas anhela ahora- Posando sus miradas hacia las grandes puertas de la habitación…

El rey estaba sentado en su sofá carmesí, mientras contemplaba un portarretrato, sonrió y acaricio el objeto como si se tratara de una flor delicada, entonces su mente empezó a regresarlo pasado. En sus recuerdo donde para el, su mundo, su vida estaba para ella.

Desde niño en mi vida sentí estar solo, aun pasando los años y a pesar de que tenía amigos y personas que me regalaban su cariño seguía sintiéndome más solo que nunca, siempre me sentí el chico que perdió a sus padres en un accidente trágico y junto con ellos la memoria. Simplemente era Darien Chiva, un chico de veinte años serio y concentrado en los estudios, que no tenia tiempo para el amor o cosas a si; hasta que aquel día, el cual hace muchos años me tope con un hermoso ángel de aproximadamente unos catorce años, un ángel rubio y ojos azules como el mismo cielo, ese día se convirtió el mas especial para mi por que te conocí, gracias a un examen reprobatorio tuyo que tiraste con desagrado que me cayó en la cabeza.

Recuerdo que ese mismo día empezamos a combatir al enemigo juntos, yo como Tuxedo mask y tu como Sailor moon, desde que me conociste, viste en mi al amor de tu vida y al príncipe de tus sueños. Y yo a una guerrera admirable, que en durante la vida cotidiana, tenia necesidad de tratarte, aun que molestarte no era una buena forma de llamar tu atención, pero una grandiosa forma de ver tus gestos graciosos e inocentes de aquel hermoso rostro lleno de bondad, mas utilizaba tu sobrenombre "Cabeza de Chorlito", tu eras la chica con la que soñaba noche tras noche y engrandecía mi curiosidad sobre ti. Pero que mi corazón no podía o mas bien no quería comprender ese sentimiento, a lo mejor fue por miedo, miedo de que no me correspondieras, miedo a que no te mereciera. Así que comencé a recurrir con pretextos al preguntarle a mi amigo Andrew sobre ti.

Las estaciones cambiaban al igual que nosotros, pasando de las riñas rutinarias a la amistad. Pero que en realidad era un paso para llegar al amor, un amor que fue inmortalizado en un retrato de amor. Que como cuento de hadas fue hecho una realidad, al descubrí mi otra personalidad y recordando nuestro primer beso en el baile de mascaras. Ahí mi corazón comprendió y acepto mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sin embargo el destino interpuso que aun no era el momento para declararte mi amor, en el momento que nuestras identidades se dieron al descubierto y a su vez nuestras vidas pasadas, creando mas fuerte nuestros lazos, sin necesidad de hacer ninguna confesión.

Tu hiciste que viera el mundo completamente diferente, un mundo que hace mucho tiempo no veía, iluminando con la ayuda de tu cristal mis recuerdos, recuerdos de una vida que se que nunca volverá, pero que me dieron la fuerza y el coraje de luchar por ese amor, que puede pasar las fronteras del tiempo. Tu compañía y tu lucha, me demostraron cuanto te importaba, no por saber quien soy si no por que me amabas, desde ahí supe que yo siempre estaría a tu lado, para compartir un futuro contigo.

Estuvimos unidos a pesar de que te aleje de mí por tu bien y tú preferías arriesgar tu vida por nuestro amor, señalándome que nunca debía rendirme y hacerme saber a mi mismo cuanto te amo, sin importarme el pasado que tuvimos y el futuro que nos esperaba. Dudaba que algún día me dejarías por alguien mejor que yo, hasta que llego un pedacito de cielo proveniente del futuro idéntica a ti, resultando que era sangre de nuestra sangre, hay mi vida no pudo ser mas dichosa por que tendríamos un futuro por cual vivir.

Has llegado a convertirte en una verdadera princesa sin darte cuenta, una princesa traviesa pero que alegraba a mas no poder y salvando tantas veces este universo, no por que sea tu deber, si no por regalar paz, lo cual estoy orgullos. En aquellos días todo era perfecto para nosotros, hasta que me llego esa invitación a estudiar al extranjero, tú comprendiste y aunque te doliera por dentro estabas dispuesta a esperarme, solo con la condición de que cumpliera mi sueño.

Por un momento creí que no te despedirías y para mi sorpresa, llegaste al aeropuerto sin darle importancia a las clases, mostrabas fortaleza, pero tus ojos indicaban tristeza, tu corazón no pudo mas y rompió en llanto, en ese momento supe que era el mejor para darte aquel anillo de matrimonio, aun que tu inocencia no lo había notado y lo mas especial era que por fin después de mucho tiempo tu ve le valor de decirte "Te Amo Serena, Te amo", una forma para mi de sellar nuestro compromiso con el ultimo beso antes de que fuera atacado; sufrí, al sentir que te perdía por que yo no estaba a tu lado creí que te quedarías con Seiya, un chico que el te merecía mas que yo, por estar ahí contigo en todo momento y mientras que por mi culpa nuevamente sufrías, pero tu nunca ocultaba el amor hacia a mi. Después de otra larga temporada tuve que volver a irme al extranjero solo hubo una diferencia esta vez, por que no me iría solo, si no estaría acompañado de la mujer que amaba, entregándonos a nuestro amor por primera vez con la luna de testigo pero ahora como marido y mujer, al pasar dos largos años por fin me recibí como medico, regresamos a nuestro hogar, hogar que solo medio año disfrutamos como pareja, por que me diste la gran noticia de que seriamos padres por primera y segunda vez.

Esos adorables niños fruto de nuestro amor, veo ahora las fotos de nuestra juventud y veo como nuestra vida pasa en un solo instante, simplemente no se como he podido vivir sin ti, mi ángel mi protectora que lucha por el amor y la justicia mi sailor moon, mi Neo-Reina Serena y mi amada princesa de la luna, mi Serena Tsukino, la chica con cabeza de chorlito que cambio mi vida fría y oscura, con una llena de luz y amor.

Aun cuando hayas cerrando tu siclo, mi corazón, mis pensamientos, mi mundo aun no te dejan. Incluso sin ti la luna brilla diferente, como me gustaría volver a ver esos ojos azules que brillaban como el mar cristalino, esa sonrisa de niña tierna y de ángel, pero solo eso tengo de ti en mi mente, en mis recuerdos, viéndote durmiendo pero con una sonrisa hasta el ultimo momento, para todos los que te rodeábamos se nos fue nuestra luz, nuestra estrella como dice Seiya. Pero se que tu me esperaras en la puerta del otro mundo, por ahora me duele decirte adiós, adiós mi princesa, mi serena, mi todo, sigue en ese profundo sueño y nunca dejes de protégenos a los que te llevamos en nuestro corazón. Adiós mi amada, recuerda que tu príncipe, tu rey Endimión seguirán queriéndote, pero Darien chiva es el que realmente te amara por la eternidad como las estrellas que se encuentran escritas en el firmamento y mas allá del universo

En ese momento callo la noche junto con la luna y la lluvia deja de caer, el rey sale como sin nada, donde lo esperaban las ocho guardianas del reino, junto con los consejeros reales (Luna y Artemis) y finalmente sus dos hijos uno de ellos era Rini la mayor ahora con la edad de 19 años y a punto de heredar el reino de la Luna, el rey al verla se dio cuenta que mostraba esa sonrisa de su madre, mientras que el menor era un niño de aproximadamente 10 años cual nombre era Darien, el era la apariencia de su padre cuando era joven pero por dentro era como su madre, vivas, risueño siempre preocupándose por los demás, para el rey sus dos hijos era como seguir teniendo a su amada, era su orgullo y el resultado de un gran amor que vivirá con el para toda la eternidad…

-Padre no sabe cuanto me alegro que por fin hayas salido de esa oscuridad, ya que mama nunca lo hubiera permitido- dijo su hija con cautela.

-Mi hermana tiene toda la razón, ahora acompáñanos a vitarla.

El Rey seguía sin habla, solo contemplaba la Luna como si fuera el Sol, un poco preocupante para sus hijos y las guardianas.

-Mina, quiero que tu y todas las sailors vengan con nosotros, ya que mi esposa también fue importante para ustedes.

-Si Rey Endimión, se lo agradecemos profundamente…

-Mina; dime Darien

-De acuerdo Darien, preparare todo para ir al santuario de la Luna

Los tres salieron del castillo cristalino seguidos por las guardianas, la luna llena reflejaba mucha tranquilidad en sus corazones, el rey recordaba con melancolía las ultimas palabras de su esposa antes de fallecer…

Yo estaré con ustedes, mientras me mantengan en su corazón, quiero que amen lo que alguna vez yo ame, nunca dejen de luchar por lo que alguna vez yo luche y alcancen sus sueños, quiero para ustedes una vida dichosa. Mi príncipe no te preocupes que yo te esperare, para seguir con este amor que es más duradero que el tiempo….

-Y el espacio-concluso el rey.

En el santuario de la Luna, había un retrato de una mujer sonriente de cabellos rubios y vestido blanco y debajo de aquel retrato una placa de oro que decía:

_Princesa Serena- Serena Tsukino - Neo Reina Serena_

_Una eterna luz que estará en nuestros corazones por la eternidad_


End file.
